Send help!
by Honor Manager
Summary: Typhoons and therapy, yo. This one has the famous OC owned by lots of authors, (wait, what?) Philippines! Yay! I'm terrible at summaries, so just read. Oneshot.


**This fic is featuring my OC Juan Carlos de la Cruz, Philippines!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Plague Inc, since it was mentioned here.**

* * *

_Ding dong!_

Philippines cooked, slightly heavy-heartedly, his lunch. Well, America's lunch, to be exact. They agreed to meet up to work on a project that will make England go 'ooh' out of awe.

_Ding dong!_

"Stupid Alfred, making me cook when you can just buy burgers like you usually do!" He mumbled.

_Ding dong!_

"Alright, alright! I can hear you! Stop it!" Philippines shouted.

_Ding dong!_

He scurried over to answer the door, again hearing the annoying doorbell_._

_Ding-_

Juan opened the door wide, cutting off the sound of the doorbell. There was a suspicious girl, smiling intently.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Juan said, ready to close the door. She forced her way in and ran towards Juan's bedroom. Juan ran after her, forgetting to close the door.

"Nice room!" She said. She grabbed a picture of Philippines and America.

"Hey! Put that down!" Philippines demanded.

"Hmm..! You're so grumpy, you haven't even introduced yourself yet!" the girl said.

"You're the one entering people's homes without asking!" He angrily said.

"Well I'm Haiyan, but you can call me Yolanda!" She annoyingly said.

"Just what do you want?" Juan asked.

"This~!" Yolanda happily said. She quickly punched his stomach, and Juan fell from the extreme pain. Boy, she is _strong_.

"H-hey! What was th-" He was cut off when Yolanda kicked his chest, then repeatedly stomped on him without mercy.

Philippines was coughing up blood now. He could feel the bruises forming and the bones cracking. He wasn't sure if he could survive the pain.

"How boring. You're bleeding already; that's no fun!" She eerily said. She gave Juan's head one last kick then left his house.

* * *

"Hey! It's me, Philippines! Please state your declaration of war after the beep." Juan's answering machine finally worked, hopefully.

"Dude, I'm getting bored here, y'know! It's 2 pm already, jeez!" America said.

America was getting hungry and impatient; half of him wanted to buy burgers, and the other half wanted to wait a little more just in case Juan comes with something delicious. He can't wait any longer, so he decided to go to Juan's house.

When he got to Juan's house, the door was wide open. There were bloody shoe prints all over his house, which ended at the rug covered in blood, as if one repeatedly rubbed their shoes there, to prevent any more tracks.

"Philippines! I'm here!" Alfred shouted, but there was no answer. He smelled something burning, and headed for the kitchen. There was 'food' on a wok on the stove top. It had turned black, probably because of being on the heat for more than an hour. America turned the heat off.

"Philippines? Hey, it's not funny! Juan! Where are you?!" Alfred was trying not to panic.

He ran to Juan's bedroom, where the shoe prints started, and found an unconscious and blood-covered Philippines.

"Juan!" America shouted. Alfred carried Juan's frail body on his back and placed him on his car. He hurriedly drove to Canada's house.

"Don't worry, the hero will save you!" America said.

When he got there, he carried Juan on his back and repeatedly knocked on his brother's door.

"Who is- oh! Hurry, come inside!" Canada said, after immediately noticing Philippines injured on America's back. He led America to his clinic, and helped lay down Philippines on a comforter. They took his jacket off him so he could breathe easier. In the room there was also China, Taiwan, Vietnam, who were all slightly injured, and Japan, who seemed to be unharmed. When they saw Juan in his state, they all gasped in shock.

"Umm, why go to _my _house?" Canada asked America.

"Well in Plague Inc., your country was the last to get infected! But then why did _they _go here too?" America asked, pointing at the other Asian countries, who were gathered around Philippines, waiting for him to wake up.

"Well, China, Taiwan, and Vietnam were taking a stroll nearby when some girl named Haiyan attacked them. Good thing Japan passed by, so he was able to take them here." Canada replied. Sadly, America wasn't paying attention to him any more, as if he disappeared.

"You guys, why're you all here too?" America asked.

"Well, here's what happened." Began China.

* * *

_Flash back_

"Thanks, grandpa China, for taking us out here! I never knew old people were so much fun." Taiwan happily said.

"Ugh, stop with the 'Grandpa China' thing, it's annoying! And stop calling me old!" China complained.

"You can't deny being an old fart, geezer." Vietnam teased.

"I'm not old! Look, do you see geezers do _this_?" China asked, beginning to break dance, but ended up rolling on the street. Vietnam and Taiwan laughed at his desperate tries to prove he's young. China stood up, and laughed with the other two, admitting his defeat.

"Hi, everyone!" They were cut off by a little girl who looked at them, smiling.

"You're..?" China asked, slowly backing off.

"I'm Haiyan! Let's be friends!" Haiyan said. Suddenly, she pushed Vietnam really harshly, causing her to fall on her left side. Vietnam screamed from pain.

"Hey! Don't hurt her!" China shouted, running towards Haiyan. But she kicked him on his left shin, which caused him to fall down with a loud thud.

"I.." Taiwan fell from fear, and slowly moved away from Haiyan.

"Hmm, you're trying to run away? But I haven't even had fun with you yet!" Haiyan said, faking a frown. She slowly walked towards Taiwan, whilst grinning.

"N-no, stay away!" Taiwan shouted. This only caused the little girl to walk faster. Taiwan didn't get to escape when Haiyan stomped on both of her feet. Then she jumped on both of Taiwan's shins, causing her to scream in pain.

"Hmm, someone's coming! I guess we won't have fun long enough, yeah?" Said Haiyan. Then, she quickly ran away. A few minutes later, they heard someone walking by. They hoped it wasn't that sadistic girl again.

* * *

"Then Japan came by and brought us here!" Ended Taiwan.

"What _is _she, though?" Vietnam asked.

"Definitely a typhoon." America said. Japan nodded in agreement.

"Ugh.." Everyone looked back to Philippines, who was regaining consciousness.

"Juan!" They all worriedly looked at him.

"Wait a minute, where am I?" Juan asked, trying to sit up, but ended up hurting himself more. So America walked over to him and helped him sit properly.

"You're in Canada's house." Vietnam said.

"I see.. Yolanda.." Juan mumbled.

"Hmm? What was that, Juan? America asked.

"The one who attacked me. She introduced herself as Haiyan, but asked me to call her Yolanda." Philippines said. America looked back to the other countries. They were finally sure that Haiyan was a typhoon.

* * *

The next day, Juan didn't say a single word. He didn't even touch his breakfast. So the other countries decided to give him some time alone. He had an emotionless expression, and his eyes darted all over the place, as if focusing on something moving around. America was starting to worry, so he decided to talk to Juan.

"Philippines? You okay, bro?" He asked.

"Cover your ears." Juan suddenly said.

"W-what?" America asked.

"Cover your ears." Juan repeated, so America did as told.

"Listen, I know it's hard to process, all those deaths and all. But that's why you have friends, so talk to us about it!" America said reassuringly, but Juan wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, Juan slapped America on the face. Then, Juan looked at his hand, and smiled contentedly. America pulled away his hands from his ears, and looked at Juan, confused. Juan showed his palm to him, revealing a dead bug; the type that enters and nests in your ears.

"Thanks." Alfred said, after Juan passed him a damp towel to wipe his cheek with.

"So what's wrong?" Juan asked.

"That's what _I _should be asking you." Alfred smirked.

"I.." Juan didn't know how to respond. America chuckled.

"How are you?" America asked.

"I guess I'm pretty sad, cause, most of Tacloban's residents are dead, y'know. Hahaha, haha.. ha.." Juan's laugh trailed off.

"O-oh. Are you okay? Do you need any help?" Alfred asked, still wide-eyed from Juan's statement.

"Far from okay! My boss said Tacloban smelled like corpses, corpses, and corpses. At this rate, I'll need all the help I can get." Juan mumbled.

"I'll make sure that there's a conference tomorrow, kay?" America said, cheerfully.

"Okay! Thanks, friend!" Juan said. After that, America exited the room.

* * *

"Vrooooooom!" Italy was pushing Juan's wheelchair really quickly, making sound effects.

"Slow down, slow down!" Juan screamed, gripping the wheelchair's arms tightly.

"Italy! You vill hurt him more if you do zhat!" Germany said, in his usual grumpy tone.

Alfred opened, or rather, slammed open the entrance door, and made a "heroic" entrance. Everyone then began talking about what to do, and how to help. For once, they really did do a conference. Juan, on his seat, smiled. He was truly grateful.

"Thank you, everyone."

* * *

**How was it? Also, for those US/PH fans, go away. What Alfred is doing isn't special treatment, yo. It's caring, so please, STAHP.**

**But it's fine. If you see any pairings, it wasn't intended. Well, I'm off~! See you later. heavy weighter!**


End file.
